In Order To Have A Rainbow, It Needs To Rain
by Dreamwhileyoucan
Summary: Read IT ! Its on Quizilla too .  Rene is Johnn'ys sister, she has a large crush on Dallas Winston, he does as well, but will theey speak it out before its to late ? Rating might change..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters , i don't own outsiders , i only own my character ! I Also have an Account on Quizilla its Renegoesrawr .. Purdy easy to find c:

Please Enjoy ! (X

* * *

><p>Name: Rene(a) Cade<br>Age: 16 (3 months younger than Johnny)  
>SocGreaser: greaser  
>Family: Johnny<br>Friends: the gang  
>Best Friends: Dallas, Sodapop, and Ponyboy<br>Personality: caring, sweet, shy, protective of Johnny, has a bit of a temper problem, awesome fighter!  
>Hobbies: protecting Johnny, keeping Dally out of trouble, watching movies.<br>Rene is the younger sister of Johnny. She is just about as small as Johnny, but is slightly more petite. Her and Johnny are really close, even though they have just met. Since her and Johnny have a different mothers, she was sent off to live with her mother who is abusive, and probably a worse of a drunk than Johnny's father. She is very protective of Johnny and try's to protect him when she can, other than that, its usually Johnny or Dally who protect her. She is an amazing fighter despite her size, she is a person who can usually dodge and put a pretty bad bruise or cut on you, well for a girl. She also has a small temper, but isn't easily angered unless its a Soc. Also, Rene has Bipolar Disorder, and Anorexia  
>(Anorexia Nervosa) . Usually Dallas is the one to help her when she's feeling down and makes her eat, she is very close to Dal, and she loves him more than a friend. Both of these problems were caused by her mother. Other than those problems, she is usually happy when she is around the gang, and is always keeping Dallas out of trouble when she can. Her hair is long and curly. She has high cheek bones and a perfect contour on her cheek bones. Her eyes are a bright green, which is very odd for her to have. She has a perfect nose and her voice is very sweet, yet its very quiet and has a tone of shyness to it. When she smiles, she has very small, but cute dimples that are equal.<p>

Story Start

I walked next to Pony and Johnny after school. We weren't talking much, and i didn't really want to talk about anything right now after a long day like this.

~Flashback; Earlier Today~

I sighed looking at the ground as i walked to PE, it was a pretty bad day. I woke up to a drunk dad and not having Johnny to protect me, i had a large bruise on myright upper rib from that, and it hurt. Later on in going to school, i about got jumped but was saved by Sodapop and Steve thank god! In my first few classes, i was usually made fun of because of how skinny i was and how i hung out with 'Hoods' and 'greasers' as the Socs call then.

I walked into the gym right before the bell rang, thank god i made it! I listened to the teachers as i heard a few girls talking, probably about me, i wasn't wearing any make up, and i was wearing tight jeans, converse, and a beatles T-Shirt. I honestly thought i looked fine, but fine for a 'greaser' is trashy to a Soc. Plus, i think Socs hate the Beatles, don't they like Elvis or something?

When the teacher told us to dress out, i was the first one to get into the girls locker room, fallowed by the slow, Socs. When i opened my locker, i took off my shirt and heard many gasps from the Soc girls. Then they giggled.

I ignored them as i put on my PE shirt. "What happen this time, Rene?" Asked one of the Soc girls in a Falseto voice that totally didn't fit her at all. She was wearing a bunch of make up and a short shirt with a low cut tank top, suprisingly she wasn't wearing 'The Usual', honestly, i think she's kind of a broad, but thats only my opinion, she doesn't like me since i hang out with Dallas; her all time crush, he usually ignores girls when he is around me and pays attention to what i'm saying.

"Why would you care, Snobina?" I said quietly, like i said, she's mean to me, i'll be mean back..

She gasped, "What did you just call me?" She yelled loudly, louder than nessicary, i took off my jeans quickly, then put on the booty shorts that they mad us wear, i stuffed my cloths into my locker then quickly walked it, and started walking outside till she grabbed my arm.

"Hey i'm talking to you!" She said loudly as i turned around looking at the ground.

"I said nothing." I mumbled quietly, she glared at me.

"She called you; I quote on quote, 'Slobina'!" Said Evie, Thank god. We weren't in the same grade, but she always stuck up for me in here, and she was only a few lockers away and we had PE at the same time.

"Your not in this Evie." She glared at Evie, then quickly slapped me hard across the face, making me fall to the ground, my cheek was stinging in pain, the PE teacher quickly took notice and started walking over to me, Evie, and Slobina. Evie looked beyond pist, and so did Slobina, okay her real names Jessica. But lets go with Slobina, i like it better.

"Oh no... You didn't just do that." Said Evie, stepping up into Jessica's face, Jessica looked scared as the PE teacher splitted them apart.

"Now girls, what happened? Oh Rene, your cheek." Said the PE teacher, , she was always on my side on everything cause she knows that i'm bullied alot and that i'm smaller than everyone.

"She called me Slobina!" Pouted Jessica as Evie gave her a death glare. Jessica flipped her fake, blond hair and glared at me.

"That gives you no reason at all to slap her!" scolded. "30 Push-Ups, Oh, Rene, go up to the nurses office, put ice on it, i'll let you skip today, and Evie, go get dressed!" She said as she walked away with Jessica, Evie helped me up carefully as i instantly felt dizzy.

"Ya alright, hun?" She asked sweetly, i didn't know if i was alright, first i couldn't see straight, but second, i felt like breaking down for no apparent reason.

"I- I-" I said quietly, "I- Don'-t know." I said chocking on my words as my eyes teared up, Evie looked at me frowning a little.

"She'll pay, here i'll take you to the nurses office." She said and went over to and talked to her, they both glanced at me, i was in tears now, nodded as Evie came back, taking my hand, and walking me up to the nurses office, wonderful PE period, right?

~End of Flashback~

I rubbed me sore cheek, Pony and Johnny didn't notice, but it was still red and it hurt more than my rib. I saw a Mustang that was blue, fallowing us. I quickly moved behind Johnny as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Pony did the exact same thing.

"They're fallowing us.." Johnny said quietly to Pony, Pony glanced at him, then at me noticing my cheek cause he stared at it for a minute then back at Johnny.

"Want to try running?" Pony whispered as i nodded, Johnny shrugged glancing at them.

"Hey! Greasers!" Said one of them, he was a red head, his eyes were small and a brown color, the others looked about the same, they were fake blonds and had green eyes. They weren't attractive, there were five of them too. Great..

Johnny and Pony glanced at me giving me a 'Are you ready?' look, i nodded slightly as we bolted running as fast as we could. They were fallowing us until we were pretty close to Pony's house, we took a quick turn and jumped over a fence, then they lost track of where we went. Thank God.

I was breathing heavily, but not as heavily as Pony and Johnny. "You alright?" Johnny asked me as i nodded.

"Stupid Socs.." Muttered Pony as Johnny nodded in agreement. I sighed, my rib was hurting and my cheek was hurting more.

We walked into Pony's house, everyone was there except for Soda and Steve, it was pretty late, we had been running for about a half hour, plus the walking we did for about 10 minutes, then walking to Pony's house after running took about 5-10 minutes. It was around 4.

"THEY'RE ALIVE!" Yelled Two-Bit, he was sitting infront of the tv, drinking beer and eating Chocolate Cake, the usual.

"Yea," I said quickly, i was covering my cheek, cause i knew Dallas would notice if i didn't.

"What took you guys so long?" Asked Darrel. Pony and Johnny looked at me, i must have been spacing out cause i didn't notice. Pony coughed as i looked up at Darry, and frowned a little.

"We were walking home when them' Socs tried to jump us." I said quickly and quietly, Darry nodded furring his brow.

"Well, at least you guys are home. You guys have homework?" He asked. I shook my head quickly, but it made me dizzy quickly so i stopped. Pony and Johnny shook their heads after thinking for a moment.

"Its Friday, of course we don't have homework." Said Pony, i sat next to Dally who was sitting on the couch, he glanced at me.

"Hey, Kid." He said looking at me. I looked at the ground, i had a small crush on him, ever since i met him, but i knew he didn't feel that way, well i thought.

"Hey, Dal." I replied quietly, he moved my hand from my cheek once he noticed, he ran his finger along is as i backed away from his hand.

"What happened?" He asked looking at me with soft, caring eyes. I glanced at him, Pony, Johnny, and Darry had went into the kitchen to try and cook something. We were the only ones in the room, Well, Two-Bit doesn't count since he was in his own world watching Mickey-Mouse.

"Got slapped by Slobina." I muttered quietly as he nodded slowly.

"Anything else happen today?" He asked quietly.

"Well, I have a bruise on my rib from dad since Johnny wasn't home, Almost got jumped this morning but Soda and Steve saved me, the usual of getting made fun of, got slapped, almost got jumped on ourr way here." I explained to him quickly, he just nodded.

"You're tough, kid." He said messing up my long, curly black hair. I fixed it out of habit.

"No i'm not, i'm weak." I said looking at him.

"Why's that?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I cry alot, thats not tough, Dal." I said frowning a little, he gave me a rare smile before pulled me into a hug.

"Well, your tough for a girl, and your a girl who's going through alot." He whispered as i hugged him back, he was warm, but i pulled away after a few seconds, then gave him a rare smile showing my dimples.

"But i'm not as tough as you." I said as i got up and stretched.

He laughed slightly, "Well i'm a guy firt of all, Second, you just aren't as muscly, cold and mean as me." He said stretching across the couch.

I glanced back at him, "Your not cold or mean, your nice, well, to me." I said, he looked at the ground for a moment.

"Its cause your special, plus you and Johnny are going though alot, and your a girl." He explained playing with his fingers on his chest.

"Okay.. Whatever you say, Dal," I giggled a little as he looked up in shock, it had been a while since i giggled, i guess.

He smiled at me as i gave a shy smile back, then went into the kitchen to help the boys make dinner, after that, Evie explained to the boys what happened as i sat in a corner against the wall, then me and Johnny stayed the night at the Curtis', Johnny slept across the floor with Pony as i slept on the couch with Dal covered in blankets. Soda, Two-Bit, and Steve were also on the floor. We were out cold, it was a long day for all of us i guess.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters , i don't own outsiders , i only own my character ! I Also have an Account on Quizilla its Renegoesrawr .. Purdy easy to find c:

Please Enjoy ! (X

* * *

><p>When i woke up, my headache was just.. Horrible! I wasn't feeling to good either. I slowly got up, and then stretched, looking at the time. It was about 8 am. Pony usually wakes up around now, and so does Johnny. Unfortunaly, i would have to wait for Dal to wake up, he is a heavy sleeper, and he can sleep forever.<p>

"Ow.." I mumbled to myself hearing my back pop pretty loud, i heard Pony get up and stretch as well.

"Morning..." He muttered tiredly, i smiled a little at him.

"Morning." I said quietly as we both walked into the kitchen and sat at the table to keep the sun out of our eyes. I mean, i was a morning person, i just don't like the sun in my eyes when i wake up, it hurts.

"So..." Pony uawned tiredly before getting up. "Whattya want for breakfast?" He asked me, he was looking at me as he got out a pan and the eggs.

"I'm no-" I said quietly before Dal walked in rubbing his eyes.

I was just about as confused as Pony, we both knew how hard it was to wake up Dal at 8 am. "Hey." Pony said quietly.

Dal nodded and sat next to me and glanced at me, i was looking at the table, studying the wood design on them.

"Morning." Dal smiled at me, i glanced at him and gave him a small smile.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." I replied quietly, he glared at me, then chuckled slightly.

"You were out before me." He said before Pony poured three glasses or Orange Juice and sat two of them on the table.

"Oh, so.. Why are you up? You got a date or something?" I smirked still talking pretty quietly, he laughed a little.

"No, i just woke up." He shrugged looking at me as i nodded. I got up and walked over to Pony who was struggling to mix the Pancake batter.

"Here, i'll make Breakfast, go wake up everyone." I said quietly to Pony, he looked at me as if i was nuts.

"But-" He said as Darry walked in putting on a shirt, yawning, making me and Pony yawn in unison.

"Hey Dar." Dal said looking up at him from drinking his Orange juice, i was suprised he was, he's been getting smashed at the bar lately, Sylvia was cheating on him when he went to jail.

"Oh, Hey Dal. Your awake at this time?" Darry asked looking at the clock, Dally nodded.

"Or do i need to wake up everyone?" I mumbled to Pony, Pony gave me a small smile, i rolled my eyes and walked into the living room, i started kicking Two-Bits face softly with my foot. He woke up.

"Unicorns!" He yelled randomly, Waking up Soda and Steve. Johnny i guess was already up. Easier than i thought.

I heard Soda and Steve laughing along with Two-Bit, Johnny had gotten up and went into the kitchen after i did. I felt Dal's eyes on me, it was kind of weird, but i got used to it.

"Morning, Wifey." Smiled Two-Bit as he rested his elbow on my head as i started making the pancakes.

"Morning." I said quietly as he chuckled.

"What kind of Pancakes are ya' makin'?" He asked looking at them.

"Chocolate Chip." I smiled a little as he smirked.

"Good Girl." He patted my head as i glared at him the way Dally always glares at him.

"I'm not a girl, i'm a teenager." I said, and gave him a shy smiled.

"And i'm an Adult." He smiled, i rolled my eyes.

"Pfft." I muttered as i heard him laugh as he walked into the living room where Soda and Steve were watching Mickey Mouse.

I quickly finished making everybody food, it looked good but i wasn't feeling good, and i didn't feel hungry even though its been a few days since i last ate. Dally pulled me down on his lap making me blush red.

"W-W-" I said trying to talk, he glared at me as i looked down.

"You should eat something." He said into my ear, i shook my head. "Why not? Your looking paler than normal." He said looking at me.

"I-I'm not hun-hungry." I said quietly to him, he looked pretty pist at the glare he gave me.

"Not hungry? Just eat, please?" He said quietly to me, "Here," He handed me his plate as he got up after picking me off his lap and getting up and setting me back on the chair. I ate it, i really didn't like him being mad at me, anad hey, he said please.

After i finished one pancake, i was finished, then quickly washed all the dishes. By then, it was around 9.

"Hey, Rene." Said Johnny as i sat next to him, i glanced at him and gave him a small smile.

"Hey, Johnny." I replied.

"So, you said that dad hurt you yesterday?" He said quietly as i nodded, everyone was doing something else.

"Yea." I whispered quietly, i lifted up my shirt, it was a large, purple bruise, it was painful. Aside from being mad skinny, it was scary to see my ribs pop out like that, i hated it.

johnny looked at it before mumbling a 'Sorry'. I sighed before pulled back down my shirt. "Hey, Dar, Would you mind if i took a shower?" I asked Darry quietly.

He looked down at me, he looked worried for a moment. "Uh, Yea." He nodded before i walked over into the bathroom and closed the door, then locked it. I looked at myself in the mirror, i did look really pale even though i was a around Johnny's tan skin range. I looked at my large dark circles and sighed. I decided to take a bath and started the water. Making sure it was really hot water, well not to hot. So many things were running though my mind, and i didn't even know why. It was just random.

I got undressed and set my blade on the toilet lid, and i kept glancing at it. I huffed as i closed my eyes and stopped the water one the tub was full. I got in and relaxed closing my eyes.

I heard the boys rough housing outside, and alot of laughing going on, i just blocked them out of my head and listened to my thoughts. They weren't really pleasent. They were negative.

_'What if no one loves you? What if its all fake, they don't care for you, they would never care for you, getting beat is one thing, but they're never there when you need them to be...'_ I thought to myself. Thats nonsense! They did love me, and they try to be there, and sometimes they are when i need them.

'_People think your weird, its because your weird, different from others, they look at you weirdly, they insult you, you've been beaten at school, they call you hurtful things and let that pass..' _I scrunched my eyebrows opening my eyes. I am weird.. I am.

_'So whats the point of living, your mother doesn't love your, your father doesn't love you, Johnny was doing fine without you, Dallas was doing fine without you, everyone was doing fine without you, your a burden..' _My thoughts were eating my up inside. And i was letting them, i glanced back at my switch blade, then stretched far enough to grab it..

_**~Dallas's POV~ **_

I sighed, i guess Johnny had noticed cause he was looking at me, i looked at the bathroom door.

"Whats wrong, Dal?" He asked quietly, i looked back at him and shrugged.

"Just going through stuff, hey, uh.. Whens the last time your sister ate, other than today?" I asked, it was bugging me, i mean, i cared for her, she was so important to me, i loved her, i loved her more than Johnny, she was my other half. And i didn't like the feeling, but it makes me feel.. Happy inside. She gives me hope when i have none, she makes me smile, laugh, and feel emotion.

"Uh..." He said looking at the ceiling, making his usual thinking face, it was kind of scary when he had been thinking for a minute before answering. "Like a week ago." He sighed looking at me as i nodded.

She needs to take better care of herself, i hated seeing her this skinny, i hated seeing her sick, i hated seeing her cry, or anything. I wish i could protect her from everything, but i can't. She just.. I don't know, she should know that we love her, and that we care, and that she can talk about anything with me, even about boyfriends. I sound weird.. I sighed running my hand over my face, And yawned to cover a sigh.

_**~Rene's POV~ **_

_What the hell did i do to myself! _I groaned looking at the blood dripping from my arm into the water, i washed my blade and put it on the ground as i looked at my bleeding arms. _Your a retard! What did you do to yourself!_ I got out and grabbed the darkest towel and wrapped it around myself quickly, then drained the rub, washing any blood away, then i quickly grabbed the first aid kit, and wrapped my arms._ Retard! Retard! They're going to notice! _When i finishe, i put it away and put my hair in the towel and got dressed in my old cloths and put on my jacket to cover up the bandage's. I took the towel off my head, then put it back on the towel holder, then looked at myself in the mirror. I rubbed at my dark circles, then walked out, everyone looked at me.

I looked at everyone awkwardly as Soda smiled brightly at me. "Uh.. Hi." I said quickly, and awkwardly. I went and sat next to Pony, my wrists were itching, i hesitarted at scratching them, knowing Pony he would notice.

"Hey, lets go and hang out at the park!" Two-Bit yelled loudly.

"Its freezing outside, Shulock!" Dally said back at him, everyone laughed a little. Except for me and Johnny.

"Thats why theres a things called jackets. Duh." He said before grabbing his leather jacket and putting it on. It was snowing outside, it was really, really snowy accually. It was late December, i think it was the 21st. Everyone put on their jackets, and walked out, i fallowed in the back, keeping my head down and my hands in my pockets. Dal wrapped his arm around my shoulders as i looked up at him.

"Whats wrong?" He asked as i shook my head. _Everything_ is what i wanted to say. But i didn't. He gave me a soft look before he took his arm off my shoulders, making it colder than ever. Johnny slowed down a little so he could walk next to me. Dal had walked ahead, he knew something was wrong, he knew that i acted lie him when something was wrong, and he always got mad when i lied to him. It hurts me to lie to him. It does.

Basically we were out in the snow at the park all day, then we went and hung out at a few random stores and watched at Two-Bit took things, then later came back home and warmed up as they played poker, i just sat in a corner for a while.

~FASTFOWARD/Around 9pm! ~

I sighed walking down the street, it was dark but the moon gave a perfect lighting for me to see. Dally had went of over to Bucks cause he got mad at me, i wanted to say sorry when he tried talking to me again, but i said that nothing was wrong, he accually yelled at me for the first time, and his eyes were full of hurt. I sighed as i walked up a few sairs and knocked on the door to Buck's place, he was throwing another one of those mad crazy parties. Buck answered and looked down at me, i looked at him.

"Yes?" He asked as i shivered. Everything about Buck kind of creaped me out.

"Can i come in?" I asked quickly as he looked at me for a moment before letting me. He usually wouldn't let 16 year olds in, but i guess i was wrong.

I looked down, feeling a few guys look at me weirdly. Until i felt someones arms snake around my waist.

I turned around to look at a Soc, Not just a Soc, Bob Sheldon. Eww!

I pushed him off me as he glared at me, "Oh come on, Baby.." He said touching me again pulling me to him, i just tried pushing him, but he was to strong, he started pulling my towards the stair case, he smelled like wine, Vodka, and bear. Before he could get to the staircase, he stopped when he was decked in the face, i looked at the guy who had done that to him, and there stood Dally. I was shaking slightly, i blinked a few times as he glared down at Bob, then he looked at me.

"You alright?" He asked, he looked ... Sad?

"Y-Yea." I said nodding slowly. He sighed noticing my shaking.

"Why are you here? If i wasn't here to save you, who knows what would have happened!" He was getting mad as he always did, i looked at the ground.

"I-" I said as i paused my a moment. He was looking down at me, "I-I-I'm S-sorry.." He looked away for a moment, but then back at me.

"Its alright, i just over reacted." He said before giving me a hug and kissing my forehead softly, i blushed as he looked down at me. "Do you and Johnny have a place to stay at tonight?" He asked.

"Um, i think Johnny's staying at The Curtis' house, i don't know where i'm going tonight." I shrugged, he nodded before grabbing my hand.

"You can stay the night tonight with me." He said, i blushed. "I won't do anything to you, promise." He said as i nodded slowly.

We walked upstairs into his 'room.'. He let me wear on of his shirts, i hesitated and kept my wrists behind my back, he was wearing his boxers only, i slept cuddled against him as he wrapped his arm around me, i felt safe for once, and i love it.

_I hope you liked it ! I think it was alright ...3_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters , i don't own outsiders , i only own my character ! I Also have an Account on Quizilla its Renegoesrawr .. Purdy easy to find c:

Please Enjoy ! (X

* * *

><p>I woke up around sunrise, i really didn't want to, nor did i want to get up, but i had to go work. Yes, i had to work, Johnny didn't have to work, i didn't want him to, even though i didn't like working at a resteraunt where Socs always go. I tried getting out of bed but i felt Dal's arm snake around my hips. I squeaked as he opened his eyes to glance at me, then he yawned stretching a little.<p>

"Where do you think your going with early, Missy?" He asked halfly, he had dark circles under his eyes, i felt kind of bad since he probably hasn't gotten much sleep lately, He was still mad about Sylvia cheating on him, and he said it was her last chance. I was kind of glad he was moving on.

"Work." I said quietly, he looked at me confused, i havn't told him that i had to work to get money, and since Christmas is in a few days, i guess that i had to work the night shift, i really didn't sleep much on weekends because of it.

"Work? Where do you work?" He asked as he sat up on him elbows, i smiled and shrugged.

"A Resteraunt." I said simply.

"What Resteraunt?" He asked, he seemed worried.

"Oh, I don't remember what its called, but its the one down the street, i think its called.. I don't remember, its like a Pizza place." I shrugged as he nodded slowly.

"Oh that place? It floods with Socs and greasers. I feel bad for ya'." He said before getting up as i shrugged. He got up and got dressed in a black shirt, some jeans, his shoes, and a leather jacket. I realized i was still wearing his old shirt, i guess he noticed too.

"Do you have a uniform at that place, i've never really been inside, i only walk by it." He said as i nodded. He handed me my jeans, then my shirt i left here last time i stayed the night. I quickly put them on, he wasn't in the room when i changed since he went downstairs to get something to eat. Such a fatty. Haha.

I finished, my shirt, well it was a black tank top along with my tight, gray jeans, then i put on my black vanos. I sighed looking outside, it was snowy, and my jacket had blod on it from my wrists, the bandaged opened when i was playing football with Pony yesterday. So i just took them off. My wrists didn't look that bad, even though it was noticable. I quickly grabbed the make up i spotted that i had also left last time, i kind of lived here, i always felt safe...Well with Dallas by my side. He always wraps his arms around me when hes sleeping, he always has, i smiled just thinking about it before i face-palmed. I'm so stupid, why am i thinking about this.

I quickly put on some powder, then i put on eyeliners and mascara, my lashes were long and didn't need that much for them to look fake. I put on some red lipstick and was done, the res lipstick as what my Boss liked me to wear, she was a girl and she loved fashion. Thank god she didn't have a bad taste in style wither. I smiled making sure i looked alright then i always downstairs to Dallaskicking out drunk people,they didn't hesitate leaving at all. Then talked to Buck. I yawned a little before running my hand through my hair. I smiled once Dallas walked over to me.

"Want me to walk you?" He offered as i nodded slowly. He nodded then walked out, i fallowed him, then realized how cold it was. Oh yea, i forgot my jacket.

He glanced at me, then realized i wasn't wearing a jacket. "How the hell aren't you cold?" He asked as i shrugged trying not to shiver. He chuckled before taking off his leather jacket and making me up it on. I smiled noticing it smelled like cologne and cigarettes. But the smell of cologne over powered the cigarette smell.

"Thanks." I said as he nodded slowly, he didn't really look cold even with his jacket off.

When we got there, he said i could wear his jacket until my shift ended, i tried giving it back but he told me to stop and wear it. I let it go and gave him a small hug before walking inside. My boss smiled at me as chuckled.

"Hey." I said, she smiled before walking back with my to go get my uniform.

"Hey there, that your boyfriend or something?" She asked, i blushed red and shook my head. "No, you guys are cute together, i thought he was your boyfriend." She chuckled as i laughed a little, doing the squeal i have always done, i think its annoying but people think its kind of adorable.

"Nope, we're just close friends." I shrugged, she glanced at me before grabbed my uniform for the day.

"And lemme guess, you like him?" She asked, as if she already knew.

"Uh- Yea." I said as she smiled nodded. "How'd you know?" I asked as she handed me my uniform.

"Oh well, i had a bestfriend, i liked him, and now we're dating, its always bestfriends that are guys that you fall for, well if they're cute." She chuckled as i nodded slowly. "Anyway, get dressed hun, i'll be opening the shop in 30, we needa clean up as well." She said as i nodded then quickly walked into a changing room. Taking off everything then putting on a cute black dress with red polka dots, it was a spagetti strap with a slight low cut, it showed off the curves. Then i quicklly but my hair in a high Ponytail and put a bandana on my head in a pin-upy kind of way, My boss liked it when i did that. When i finished, i put back on Dal's jacket just to make me warm until my shift was going to start. I put on some black heels that made me about as tall as Dallas, just a few inches shorter. I walked out and cleaned quickly, then started working, there were so many people here. It was busy all day, my boss didn't make me take off my leather jacket, she thought i looked cute.

Around 9 pm, i was almost done with my shift as we closed up and i got dressed back in my normal cloths, then came back and cleaned around.

"Hey. You did pretty good today." Said my boss.

"Thanks, Jenny." I said and glacned up at her as she handed me a piece of Pepperoni pizza.

"I didn't even see you have a lunch break, and i know you didn't eat breakfast." She said as she ate hers slowly. I ate it quickly, i swear, i live off of Chocolate cake, Pizza, and Pankcakes when i eat for once, sometimes beer if Johnny doesn't get mad that i drink. I finished as she handed me my check for the week, i smiled widely as i read that i had earned around 200$, its not that bad, she must have raised my pay since Christmas was coming up.

"Its my Christmas present to you hun, you deserve it." She smiled. "Oh and take tomorrow off, we're going to be closed for a few days cause of the season." She said as i nodded slowly and gave her a large hug. She hugged me back, she was like the mom i never had.

"Thank you so much." I smiled as she nodded.

"Anytime, Doll." She said sweetly as i headed for the door.

"Bye Jenny!" I yelled loud enough for her to hear and heard a bye as i walked out. I guess i should go over to the Curtis'. i walked through a short cut, it was a dark alley, and i didn't really eve want to walk through it, but i did. I heard a few guys from behind me, slurring with their words, then i heard one start talking about me. I walked faster.

"Hey, Babby! Wait Up!" Said one of them as i started running. I quickly managed to loose two of them, but there were still two fallowing. I stopped when i was grabbed by the arm and pinned up against the wall, and quickly felt a blade against my neck.

"Hey, there, why'd you run?" Said the guy who was pinning me to the wall, he had dark red hair, brown eyes, and was of coarse a Soc.

"Go away." I muttered. The other one slapped me pretty hard, the blade slightly scratched against my neck.

"Go Away? Who's gunna save you? No one. What do you wanna do with her Mike?" He asked the other one. He shrugged before giving a large, drunken smirk towards me. I managed to push away the red head and make a mad dash for it. They were fallowing close behind. I was pretty close to the Curtis' house when i felt something sharp on my neck when i slowed down. "Running? That won't help." The man whispered as he pushed the blade against my neck until i felt some blood trickle down my neck. I let out a loud scream and heard a few guys, Tim, Two-Bit, Darry, Dally, and Soda quickly came running out. The Soc quickly let go of me and started running away, it wasn't as bad as i thought, it wasn't to the point where it effects my breathing, but i passed out from lack of air since he was holding my neck tightly, and i had just finished running, and then just an overwhelming thought of almost dieing, or something similar to that. I felt someone catch me before i blacked out.

_**~Dallas's POV~ **_

I caught her when she fell, she was out cold. She was bleeding around the neck but it wasn't that bad, i should have been there to protect her.

"She alright, Dal?" Asked Tim quickly, i shrugged before picking her up.

"Lets go inside and check." Said Darry before we walked in quickly, we cleaned the small cut but, it wasn't that bad and it probably wasn't going to scar on her, she never got scars, it was kind of weaird.

I layed her down on the couch after stopping her neck from bleeding, then sat next to her, she was still wearing my jacket too.

I felt bad that i could have been there, she was probably so scared, i havn't heard her scream like that, ever. And i've known her for a long time. It was bothering me, everybody seemed shocked, but they carried on and went to bed early. I didn't sleep, even though i was tired, i needed to know that she was alright before i sleep. Around 5 am, i yawned and layed down on the floor, it wasn't that bad, but i would prefer my bed instead. I sighed before closing my eyes, then i quickly fell asleep.

**_~Rene's POV~ _**

I woke up around 6 am, Dallas was sleeping on the floor, i sighed before getting up weakly and was a bit startled when i ran into someone in the kitchen, only to see Ponyboy going to the fridge.

"Your up?" I asked quickly as he nodded.

"You alright?, i mean, like i heard from Dal and everyone that you about got jumped." He said before getting some cake from the fridge.

"Yea, i'm fine." I said sighing before stretching.

"I'm suprised Dal fell asleep." He said more to himself than me, i glanced at Dal who was out cold on the floor by the couch.

"He didn't go to sleep?" I asked kind of confused.

Pony shook his head, "He didn't wanna sleep for some reason, it was kind of weird." He shrugged slowly as he ate the small piece cake.

"Huh.." I said thinking. Why would he do that?

"Anyway, you should go get more rest." Pony said as i nodded slowly, then walked back over to the couch and plopped down, falling asleep pretty quickly, and then dreamed about Dallas, it was a weird dream, but i liked it.


End file.
